1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair. In particular, the invention relates to a bath chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Ref. No. 2008-21250 discloses a bath chair with a pair of spaced-apart drainage holes within a flat-bottomed channel. The holes appear to align with respective buttock cheeks. However such a chair may not be comfortable when one is required to sit on the chair for a relatively prolonged period of time. A flat-bottomed channel may cause fluid, such as bodily fluid, to pool within the channel and not pass through the chair's drain holes. Also, the drain holes are configured to align with respective buttock cheeks. The user's buttock cheeks may thus also inhibit passage of fluid from the channel to the drain holes by blocking the drain holes. Trapped, pooled water contacting the buttock cheeks of the user may render the chair yet more uncomfortable.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D566,409 to Lindqvist et al. and U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,664 to Clark provide chairs with a plurality of channels, at least some of which include drainage holes. However the number and specific arrangement of the channels may render these chairs relatively uncomfortable to sit upon. The chairs also appear to have a number of flatter areas which may, despite a number of channels and holes, nonetheless promote undesired pooling of bodily fluids on the chairs.